Talc is a mineral composed of hydrated magnesium silicate. It uses are many and various. Talc is used in many industries such as paper making, plastic, paint and coatings, rubber, food, electric cable, pharmaceuticals, cosmetics and ceramics. As a raw material for industry it is typically provided in the form of a fine powder. However, the ultrafine portion of the powder can complicate further processing and/or render the raw material unsuitable for some applications. It would be desirable to provide a talc material with less fines without necessarily having to resort to costly processing of the mined talc material. In addition, it is desirable to provide a talc agglomerate composition, optionally with less fines than the talc feed material, which has a conductivity which is similar to the conductivity of the talc feed material. This is particularly, but not exclusively, desired for marine and protective coating applications.